Twilight forever
by xChezzas'Stalker'Muffin'x
Summary: When Edward finds out he has to move back to forks after leaving Bella, He is devasted to find out that he cant contact here and he dosn't even know what happened to her. but maybe they can be 2gethr. lalice,sparko,sparko's no1 fan: please read!


Chapter 1

A/N I know its short but I just want to know if people would actually like it and want more. This is a sequel to twilight and not meant to be a 5th or 6th book, okay! Lalice, Sparko I hope you're reading this, because I done this for you. Contact me when you finish reading it and tell me what you think. Sparko's No.1 fan, if you're reading this too… I hope you like this!

Edward sighed as he looked at the window of his shiny silver Volvo, and thought of the past year. Guildford, Connecticut had been his home, the home where he graduated. Fair enough, this had been his 99th graduation, and he hadn't really made any friends there; he would still miss the surroundings. It was always so quiet, maybe a little _too_ quiet, he thought.

For Edward is not a normal boy. Actually, to be honest, he is probably the least normal that you could get, as he is a vampire. A blood sucking, cold-blooded, mind - reading vampire. But don't get the wrong picture of him, because underneath the golden eyes, dark hair and pale skin; there really is a heart.

"Come on Edward, What's wrong with you? You haven't been the same in months," asked the chirpy voice of his sister, Alice.

"I'm fine Alice, I just, you know, still miss her. Bella I mean, I still miss Bella,"

"It was for the best, Edward. You were getting too close to her. We all were. It was just too dangerous, a simple move could have gotten her killed,"

'Could have gotten us all killed too, wait until he finds out where we're going to live next!' thought Alice.

"Why, where are we going next?" Edward asked as they speeded round the corner on the highway. The surroundings seemed familiar, but where exactly he couldn't figure out.

"Damn, why are you always so nosy? Carlisle wanted to keep it as a surprise, but you're going to find out soon enough anyway, so here it is!"

Edward looked around in shock as he realised where he they were. They were pulling into the driveway of their old house, in Forks. He was Furious; how could they do this to him? They knew he had memories with this town. Memories that didn't need bringing up again. Memories that made tears come to his eyes whenever he thought of her, the girl of his dreams; Bella Swan.

"So, Edward, What do you think?" Carlisle asked as he walked around the familiar kitchen and placed the utensils back in their proper slots.

Unaware that Edward was glaring at him, he continued,

"Isn't it great to be back home again?"

"Hmmm, Yeah. I suppose so," he replied, trying to hide his anger and hurt. His mind was working over time; How could they? After all he'd gone through here, why did they have to move back to Forks.

"I'm just going to get my clothes and stuff and put them back in my old room, okay?"

Edward needed time to think, so he walked out the door, grabbed his stuff and ran up the stairs and into his old-now empty room.

He threw his bag on the floor, shoved in Debussy and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. Clair De Lune blared out, he knew everyone would be able to hear it, but he didn't care. This was Bella's favourite.

He thought of the first time they had met; that terrible day when he had to fight all his urge's to keep away from her. But he had always known that there was something about her, something that attracted her to him. She was so different to all the other girls he knew; she wasn't obsessed with her looks or what people thought of her.

He remembered when he saved her from those evil little thugs in Port Angeles. She was always so lax about her safety.

But I suppose it didn't help her safety when she became best friends with me, she thought. There was always that worry whenever she was with him, whenever he tried to bring her out.

But I suppose in the end, it didn't really make a difference. It was for her own good, and his as well.

"I wonder what happened to her," he said this aloud but he was unaware there was anyone in the room with him.

"Edward, you know it's too dangerous to be involved with Bella. It was for the best, you know it was,"

Edward quickly turned around to find his stepsister Alice staring at him, trying to comfort him. She walked to the stereo and turned it way down so it was bearable to listen to. Edward glared at her, and he tensed up and his eyes turned black.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Edward demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I was afraid I wouldn't be in time. I saw that you would be very upset, so then when you stormed out of the kitchen and came up here, I realised that it was now."

Edward frowned for a second then remembered that he wasn't the only one with magical powers; Alice could see into the future.

"Thanks… I know it was for the best, but I just keep wondering what would happen if we were still together and she wasn't in danger because of me."

Together they sat on Edward's bed and talked about old times when Bella was with him, because Alice was close to Bella too, just nowhere near as much as Edward did. They talked for hours until Alice remembered something that Carlisle had told her earlier on.

"Can you believe we have to go back to school here?"

"What! Are you serious? What if I run into someone I used to know? What if some of the people in my year became teachers in Forks? You do know that _everyone _knew of us, even if they weren't our friends,"

Edward stood up and paced around his room waiting for Alice to reply, but when he didn't get an answer within ten seconds; he tuned into her mind and realised what she was thinking.

"No! I'm not getting a makeover!"

"Edward, it's the only option… You want to find out what happened to Bella, don't you? This way you can."

A/N tell me what you think. Please VIEW and REVIEW.


End file.
